You Can't Escape
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: When a new dean comes into the college Mickie and her friends are going to things start to get freaky. Can Mickie stop this or is the college doomed for hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story originally for youtube and I decided it was good enough for me to post here as well. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Morrison: The girl screamed and screamed, but no one came for her. Her boyfriend soon tired of the scream and slashed her throat. He threw her down the hill and watched her roll. They say she haunts this college.  
Candice: Bull. *rolls her eyes*  
Teddy: Where the hell did you hear that, JoMo?  
Mickie: *walks up and sits down beside Morrison* What are we hearing?  
Kelly: Apparently there was a murder near by.  
Mickie: Oh?  
Candice: I still don t believe it.  
Morrison: It s the truth. My dad told me that story.  
Evan: Well your dad either lied to you or it isn t true.  
Mickie: *kisses John s cheek* I would have believed you if I heard it, baby. *smiles*  
Morrison: Thanks, Micks. *smiles back*  
Candice and Kelly rolled their eyes.

This was a normal day. A day before all hell broke loose. Before I knew the truth. You see the pretty girl sitting beside the one they call JoMo? That would be me. Mickie James, I was a senior in college at the time. I was happy. John and I had been dating since my senior year in high school.

Candice: You two are so annoying.

That right there is Candice. She s my best friend, but she can be a bit of a pessimist. Her boyfriend is the pretty, blonde guy. His name is Ted, but we all call him Teddy. He s a lot like Candice which is why the work so well together.

Kelly: Micks, you and John had better get married and I had better be a bride s maid.

The gorgeous blonde girl is Kelly. She is my other best friend and she s more of the optimist. The raven haired man beside her is Evan, her boyfriend since ninth grade. He s her other half and I swear they re going to get married.

Morrison: I ll talk to you later, Micks. I have to go to class.  
Mickie: Alright, baby. *kisses him* Love you.  
Morrison: I love you, too.

John flashed me a smile and walked off. I was so I love, but love is blind and that is so true. John had been changing and I hadn t even noticed.

Candice: Something s not right about him.  
Mickie: What are you talking about?  
Kelly: He s acting different.  
Mickie: The hell? Are you serious? He s acting normal.  
Evan: No, they re right. Something s different about John.  
Mickie: Bullshit.  
Teddy: L'amour est aveugle

All of us looked at Teddy. We were very confused.

Maryse: He said, Love is blind. Mickie: Oh French?  
Maryse: Duh.  
Candice: That was sexy, Teddy.  
Teddy: Oh, you really think so? *smirks*  
Kelly: Don t start. Not here.  
Candice: Would you rather us go up to the dorm and in the heat of passion forget which bed is whose and end up falling on yours?  
Kelly: no Candice: Then shut up.

Candice smirked at Kelly. Kelly pouted. Evan pulled Kelly into his arms and kissed her cheek.

Evan: Don't pout my pretty.  
Kelly: *smiles at Evan* I won t as long as you re around, Evy.

Evan kissed her softly. Teddy stood up and held out his hand for Candice to take.

Teddy: Viens avec moi, Candice. (translation: Come with me, Candice)  
Candice: J'irai partout avec vous, Teddy. *takes his hand and stands up* (translation: I d go anywhere with you, Teddy)  
Mickie: English translation please? I don t speak French.  
Candice: I ll tell you later, babe. Right now I need to go tame a beast.

Teddy smirked and lead Candice away. I shook my head. Why couldn t they speak Spanish? Why did everyone else except me take French? They ll never need it! At the time that was such a serious thought, but now it seems so silly. I stood up.

Mickie: I ll talk to you two later. I have a meeting with Jeff.  
Kelly: Alright, Micks.  
Evan: Talk to you later, girlie.


	2. Chapter 2

I waved and walked off. I had to meet with my RA, Jeff Hardy. He was about a year or two older than me. Jeff swore he would never grow up. He was Peter Pan incarnate. I walked up to Jeff s room and knocked on the door. He opened the door with a smile. His hair was blue today.

Mickie: Hola, Jeffy. What s up?  
Jeff: Hey, Miss Mickie. Please walk into my lovely casa.

I smiled and walked in with Jeff.

Mickie: Alright, so what s the meetin about?  
Jeff: *sits down* We re gettin a new dean.  
Mickie: Por que? I loved Dean McIntyre, he was so yummy.  
Jeff: *laughs* I really don t know why sweetie. I just thought I d tell you since you and your friends practically run this place.  
Mickie: Hey, we are seniors. Isn t that our job?  
Jeff: *smiles* That is true.  
Mickie: What s he like?  
Jeff: I heard he s a real hard-ass. Kinda Hitler youth without the Hitler. He s more of an annoying Christian that keeps trying to convert you.  
Mickie: *groans* Great. At least Drew was fun.  
Jeff: Sorry, Micks. Well you d better go.  
Mickie: Alright Jeff. Thanks for the head s up.  
Jeff: No problem, Mickie. Anything for you.

Jeff opened the door to his dorm and I stepped out. I hugged him then walked down to my dorm room. I almost walked in until I heard a moan.

Mickie: Really! In my room! Why?  
Candice: Sorry, honey. You ll have to wait.  
Mickie: UGH! Sex hounds! I hope you are wearing a damn condom.  
Teddy: Shut up, and go away, James.  
Mickie: This is my room!

I sighed. I knew I would get nowhere with those two. They didn t relatively listen most times.

Mickie: UGH, fine. I ll be in John s room.  
Teddy: See ya. OMG CANDI!

The moment Teddy yelled like that I was out of there. I really hoped they weren t on my bed.

Mickie: Note to self, wash bed clothes.  
Randy: You talking to yourself, James?  
Mickie: *stops* Hey, Randy. Kinda. My room has been infested.  
Randy: Infested, with what?  
Mickie: Candice and Teddy.  
Randy: *laughs* I m sorry my brother is giving you hell, Mickie.  
Mickie: It s not just him, Randy. It s all of them. They re conspiring against John and I.  
Randy: Against you and Morrison, why?  
Mickie: They say he s changing, but I don t think he s changed a bit. I don t understand it.  
Randy: Honey, did you ever think that he is changing, but you don t see it because you love him?  
Mickie: Teddy said the same thing, but I really don t see a difference. He s still my JM.  
Randy: Maybe you should talk to him about it, love.  
Mickie: Maybe Randy: I ve got to go. Cena and I have some serious homework we ve got to catch up on. I ll talk to you later, Micks.  
Mickie: Bye Randy.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy walked off in the direction of his room. Maybe Randy was right. Maybe I needed to talk to John. I started walking to his current class so I could catch him when he came out, but little did I know he wasn't in there.

Morrison: You wanted me?  
Shawn: Yes, I did. Hello, son.  
Morrison: Hey, dad. What's going on?  
Shawn: I'm the new dean.  
Morrison: Do what?  
Shawn: I'm taking over this place. I'm going to make it into something more efficient. Something righteous.  
Morrison: Dad, please tell me you're joking.  
Shawn: Why would I be joking?  
Morrison: Dad, please. Not everyone shares your beliefs. You can't force them to either.  
Shawn: Are you defying me, boy?  
Morrison: No, sir. But…  
Shawn: But what? Since when do you question me? This has to be the work of that little harlot you've been seeing.  
Morrison: Dad, you cannot be serious. Mickie is the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
Shawn: She's a slut and I want you to stay away from her from now on.

John started to protest, but Shawn slapped him across the face. John stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Shawn quickly approached him. He grabbed John's shirt and lifted him up.

Shawn: You listen to me you little brat, if I hear one more protest I'm going to beat you until you can't walk straight. *low deadly voice* Is that clear?  
Morrison: *nods* Yes, father.  
Shawn: Good, now get the hell out of my sight.

Shawn dropped John and he scrambled to his feet. He was out the door fast. I was walking down the same hall when he ran into me. I hit the wall.

Mickie: Ow…  
Morrison: Micks? OMG, are you alright? *crawls over to her*  
Mickie: Yeah, I-I'm ok. My head is spinning though.  
Morrison: I'm so sorry, baby. Let me help you to your dorm room.  
Mickie: Oh-no. I'm not going there. Candice and Teddy have taken it from me.  
Morrison: My poor baby. At least let me take you to my room so I can look at that bump.

I smiled and nodded. John helped me up and wrapped an arm around me. I didn't even think to ask him why he was running like a bat out of hell and at the time I couldn't care less. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

We got into his room. John instructed me to lie down on the bed so he could look at the bump on my head. I did as I was told. There was a bit of prodding around. I winced at the lightest touches. John apologized every time.

Morrison: I'm sorry I ran over you, love.  
Mickie: It's alright, Johnny.  
Morrison: No, it's not. I should have been watching where I was going. I hurt my baby. *kisses her head*  
Mickie: Johnny, it's alright. I'm going to live. It's not like you caused any internal bleeding.  
Morrison: OMG! What if I did?

John started to worry. I took his hand and kissed his palm softly. He relaxed a bit. I pulled him down onto the bed beside me. He smiled and wrapped both arms securely around me.

Mickie: Johnny, you didn't hurt me. It's just a little bump. It will go away.  
Morrison: I know, but I hate hurting you, Micks. It breaks my heart anytime I do.  
Mickie: You never hurt me, baby. This was an accident. Now let's take a nap. Lord knows we could use one.  
Morrison: *nods* That sounds good.

John turned onto his back and I flipped onto my left side and threw a leg over him possessively.

Morrison: I love when you do that.  
Mickie: Do what?  
Morrison: Put your leg on mine.  
Mickie: *smiles* Well I don't want anyone to think that you are available. You're all mine and that's not changing.  
Morrison: It never will my love. You're the only one in this world that makes me feel the way I do and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I soon fell asleep and with John's arms around me it was no problem. We woke up four hours later to an announcement stating that we all had to meet on the soccer field. John and I shrugged. He helped me up off the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kissed along his chest.

Morrison: Baby, we need to go. *moans*  
Mickie: We don't have to. *still kissing*  
Morrison: Micks…  
Mickie: Johnny, please…  
Morrison: I want to, but we need to go. *pulls back and looks in her eyes* Tonight, I promise.  
Mickie: *sighs* Alright.

I started to let go of John, but he pulled me to his lips without warning. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to me. We kissed languidly for a bit until there was a knock at the door.

Mike: JoMo, come on man.  
Morrison: *low voice* Spoil sport. *out loud* Coming Mike.

I giggled and pulled away from John. He shook his head and took my hand. He opened the door and Mike smiled. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was John's step brother. He and John got along great and Mike's mother was an angel. Mike kissed my cheek.

Mike: Hey my favorite sister-in-law.  
Mickie: Hi, Mikey.  
Morrison: *smiles* That sounds so right. *kisses the top of Mickie's head*  
Mike: So does that mean you two are going to get married?  
Morrison: That reminds me. Stay right here.

John ran back into his room. I looked to Mike to see if he knew. He just smiled and winked. I hugged him a little nervous and a little excitedly.

Mike: *whispers in her ear* You're going to love it.  
Mickie: What is it? *looks at Mike*  
Mike: You'll see. *lets her go*  
John came back out with two boxes.  
Morrison: Alright you get one now and one tonight.  
Mickie: Um…

I couldn't choose. The boxes were the same size and color. I bit my lip.

Mickie: I can't choose, Johnny.  
Mike: The left one.  
Mickie: Left? *looks at Mike*  
Morrison: Don't help her, Mikey. *playful glare*  
Mike: *winks at Mickie* Sorry, Johnny.  
Mickie: I choose the left…

John opened the box on the left. I was absolutely speechless. Lying in the box was a heart shaped necklace with three diamonds and our names on it.

Mickie: Oh my…Johnny… *tears up*  
Morrison: Lift your hair, baby. *smiles*

I nodded. Mike helped John put the necklace on my neck. I looked at it and started to cry all the more.

Morrison: Oh, Micks. Don't cry baby.  
Mickie: It's so beautiful, John.  
Morrison: I'm glad you think so, Mickie.

I smiled and hugged him. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth.

Morrison: I love you, Mickie. You make me happier than I think I ever will be.  
Mickie: I love you, too, Johnny.  
Mike: Come on, love birds. Let's get to the field.  
Morrison: Alright Mikey. *takes Mickie's hand*


	5. Chapter 5

We headed to the field. There was already a huge crowd. A podium was set up for someone to speak on. I saw Candice, Teddy, Evan and Kelly. I kissed John's cheek and ran over to the girls.

Kelly: Hey, honey!  
Mickie: Hi, Kelly!  
Candice: Hi, Mickie!  
Mickie: Don't talk to me.  
Candice: What did I do?  
Mickie: You kicked me out of my room. *glare*  
Candice: I blame Teddy.  
Teddy: Don't blame me.  
Mickie: I blame you both.  
Candice and Teddy: Rude.  
Mickie: *rolls her eyes* Anyway… look what Johnny got me! *shows them the necklace*

Candice and Kelly squeaked. They couldn't believe John had bought me something so expensive. They both turned to Evan and Teddy.

Kelly: OMG! Isn't it so pretty?  
Evan: It's gorgeous. You'll have one soon, love. *kisses her cheek*  
Kelly: YAY!  
Candice: Why don't I have one like that, Teddy? *slaps his chest*  
Teddy: Ow…don't hit, you'll get one. *rubs his chest*  
Candice: I'd better.

I laughed at the exchange between Candi and Teddy. They were like an old married couple. There was a tap on the podium. Candice and Ted shut up and looked up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Jeff. He gave a small smile like only Jeff could. I smiled back then turned my attention back to the podium. A tall, bald man was standing there. He was huge. I'd guess about 500 pounds.

Show: Hello, I am Paul Wight and I am the new dean's assistant. In a few minutes he will be issuing the new rules. If you have any questions, you are to wait until he is finished speaking to ask them.  
Cody: Why?  
Show: Because those are the rules.  
Maryse: That's stupid.  
Michelle: What is he too good to stop and answer us?  
Cena: He probably is.  
Show: QUIET!

Not another word was said. The man named Paul who we would all end up calling Big Show walked off the stage. About ten minutes later another man walked on stage. He wore a cowboy hat, blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a cross on it. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

Shawn: Good afternoon students, I am your new dean. My name is Shawn Michaels. Dean Michaels to you. And I am going to change a lot of things starting now. First of all, all students will have a curfew.

There were many groans from the student body. I crossed my arms and glanced over at John. He had his head down like he couldn't look at the dean. I started to walk over to him.

Shawn: Secondly, this is no longer coed rooming. Women will be on one side of campus and the men will be on the other.  
Mickie: The hell? *under her breath*  
Shawn: Cursing is prohibited. If you are caught cursing you will be punished.  
Mickie: This is bullshit.  
Jeff: Mickie, hush hun.  
Mickie: Jeff, this is stupid.  
Jeff: I know, sweetheart.  
Shawn: All relationships will end as of right now. This is not a place of fraternization this is a school of learning. If you are caught fraternizing you will be punished.  
Mickie: Alright, this is freaking ridiculous. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't do that.  
Shawn: Quiet. *snaps*  
Mickie: No. You're ridiculous.

Many of the students gasped. John went pale. I crossed my arms and glared at Shawn.

Shawn: You were told to be quiet.  
Mickie: Make me.  
Morrison: *under his breath* Micks, please baby…

Somehow I heard that. Something or someone wanted me to hear that. I looked over at John. He lifted his head up and begged with his gorgeous brown eyes. I had half a mind to run to him and hug him so tight, but I would never get him in trouble.

Shawn: Are you going to say another thing, girl?

I slowly looked away from John. I shook my head slowly then looked down. Jeff put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me. My whole body was yelling for me to run to John, but I couldn't. Shawn continued on. I felt weaker and weaker. Then he started to call names.

Shawn: If your name is called you are to head to my office without another word. Kelly Blank Evan Bourne, John Cena, Ted DiBiase Jr., Jeff Hardy, Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle, Mike Mizanin, John Morrison. *pauses and looks at John then continues* Randal Orton, Maryse Ouellette, and Jack Swagger. That is all. *starts off the podium*


	6. Chapter 6

We all walked to his office. I still had my arms crossed. I was at the back of the pack. John stopped me before we got to the office.

Morrison: Look…about tonight…  
Mickie: We'll just reschedule…  
Morrison: Baby, you know I want to be with-  
Mickie: Don't worry, Johnny. I can wait. I've waited five years haven't I? What's a little longer going to hurt?  
Morrison: I'm sorry, baby.  
Mickie: I love you, John. That's all that matters.

John looked around before he pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and hung onto him like I'd never see him again. John kissed me softly. He pulled away slightly. I could feel his lips still partially against mine.

Morrison: I love you so very much. Meet me tonight in the woods. I need to see my baby.  
Mickie: *smiles* Anything for you, Johnny.

John kissed me once more then we walked to the dean's office. John stayed close to me once we were inside. He was calling us in one at a time. John looked pale again. I took his hand and rubbed tiny circles into his palm. He lifted his eyes from the ground and gave me a small smile.

Show: Hardy and James, he wants to see you both.  
Morrison: Go, I'll be here.

I really didn't want to leave John alone. I slowly let go of his hand and walked over to Jeff. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked into Shawn's office.

Shawn: Have a seat.

Jeff and I took a seat. I gulped audibly. Dean Michaels was starting to look more and more familiar, but I still couldn't put my finger on who he was.

Shawn: I see that you two were both adopted.  
Jeff: Yes.  
Mickie: What? No, I'm not… *shakes her head*  
Shawn: Oh, you didn't know? *evil smirk* Your parents aren't your birth parents.

I couldn't believe it. The people that had raised me weren't my real parents. What happened to my mother and father? And how did this jackass know?

Mickie: Who are my real parents?  
Shawn: They're deceased.  
Mickie: …dead… *shocked*  
Shawn: But you do have two more siblings.  
Mickie: So Maria is my little sister?  
Shawn: Yes and Jeff is your brother.  
Mickie: Excuse me?  
Shawn: Did I stutter?  
Mickie: *looks at Jeff* Is he serious?  
Jeff: *nods* I'm your brother. Remember Matt? Your RA your freshmen year?  
Mickie: Yeah, he's your bro- he's my brother too…  
Jeff: Yeah, he is.

I shook my head. This was so much to take in. I didn't want to believe Shawn, but Jeff has taken care of me since I first arrived at college. I took in a deep breath trying to stop from freaking out. I couldn't. I stood up and walked out of the office. Tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them. John stopped me.

Morrison: Micks…  
Mickie: John, let go.  
Morrison: Talk to me.  
Mickie: Let me go before you get in trouble.

John stared at me for a moment before dropping my hand. I could tell it hurt him to do that. I bit my lip and ran out of the office. John watched me. He looked back at Shawn and glared at him then he took off after me. He stopped me before we got to the woods.

Morrison: Mickie, Look at me.  
Mickie: *shakes her head* I can't. *sniffles*  
Morrison: Baby, what did he say to you?  
Mickie: Apparently Jeff is my brother.  
Morrison: …do what?  
Mickie: That's how I reacted! My parents aren't my parents! They raised me! They…they…OMG…

I fell to my knees crying. John wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Morrison: Don't cry, baby. Don't cry.  
Mickie: I'm so confused right now, John.  
Morrison: I know you are angel.  
Mickie: Do I believe him?  
Morrison: Did Jeff confirm it?  
Mickie: Yes, but…  
Morrison: Then believe it. Jeff has no reason to lie to you.

I nodded. John was right. Jeff would never lie to me. He always told me the truth even if I didn't want to hear it.

Mickie: You should go back so you don't get in any trouble.  
Morrison: Alright baby, I'm going.  
Mickie: *kisses his cheek* I'll meet you right here tonight.  
Morrison: I'll be here. *kisses her then leaves*


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
I watched John walk back to the office. He and Mike were called in last. They were both going to get an ass chewing.

Shawn: What am I going to do with you two, especially you John? *grabs him by the hair*  
Morrison: *hisses* Dad, let go…  
Mike: Dad, please…  
Shawn: Hush. *slaps Mike*

Mike whimpered and slid down in his seat. John was still trying to make Shawn let go. Shawn turned his attention back to John.

Shawn: I told you to break up with the tramp, didn't I?  
Morrison: She's not a tramp. She's a good girl. *winces*  
Shawn: *throws John down face first* Are you arguing with me?  
Morrison: Yes, father. I am. *slowly pushes himself up* I love Mickie. I'm going to ask her to marry me.  
Shawn: No, you aren't. You're going to be a good boy and listen to your father because this says so. *pulls out a needle with a murky liquid in it.*

John started to back up so Shawn turned his attention to Mike. He injected Mike with the liquid. John tried to get to Mike but two strong hands stopped him. John turned and saw John Cena.

Morrison: Cena…let me go…  
Cena: No, can do JoMo.  
Morrison: John, I have to get to Mike.  
Cena: Oo, too bad you can't. *grabs John's head and forces him to watch Shawn*  
Morrison: Stop! Dad, stop! *freaking out*

Shawn pulled the needle out of Mike's arm, and Mike fell out of the chair. John pushed away from Cena and scrambled over to his little brother.

Morrison: Mikey? Mikey, get up. *shaking him*

Mike didn't respond. Cena grabbed John again only this time he had Randy Orton's help to hold him still.

Shawn: This will only sting a little.  
Morrison: *closes his eyes* Dad, please don't…  
Shawn: You should have listened to me, John. *injects him with the fluid*


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
I didn't know any of this had happened so that night I went out to the woods to meet John, thankfully Jeff came with me so I wouldn't be alone. We waited for two hours.

Mickie: Jeffy…I'm worried.  
Jeff: He'll be here little one.  
Mickie: But what if he doesn't come? What if Shawn did something to him…  
Jeff: Don't talk like that honey.  
Mickie: I'm just worried. He's my baby, my everything.  
Jeff: I know, Mickie *hugs her*

I sighed and leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder. We heard some twigs cracking. I jumped when someone came out of the woods.

Maryse: Um, what are you two doing out here this late?  
Mickie: We should be asking you two the same thing, Rysie.  
Mike: We were just going for a walk, Micks.

The way Mike said my nickname sent off warning sirens in my head. I bit my bottom lip. The look he was giving me was scaring the hell out of me.

Mickie: Mikey…have you seen Johnny? He was supposed to meet me out here…  
Mike: Oh, he said he couldn't make it. He's a little busy.  
Mickie: Busy? With What?  
Mike: Taking back the ring he bought for you.

I froze. That was not an answer I was expecting nor was I expecting to get hit in the back of the head and laid out.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
I woke up three hours later on the floor, no scratch that, it was a concrete floor like one you find in a jail. I looked around and well…that's exactly where I was.

Mickie: What the fu-

Miz: Watch your mouth, James.

Mickie: *looks up* Mikey?

Miz: Wrong, Miz.

Mickie: What the hell? Why am I in a cell!

Miz: You broke a rule. You and your brother both.

I looked beside me and saw Jeff. He was out cold still. I scooted back against the wall. I heard the door open and close. I kept my head down. I didn't want to know who it was.

Candice: Mickie?

Mickie: *looks up* CANDI!

Candice: I've come to bail you out, honey.

Mickie: Um…ok… *looks at Jeff* What about Jeffy? *confused*

Candice: Him too. *nods*

Mike unlocked our cells. I slowly got up. Candice and I helped Jeff up. We took him back to my room where Kelly, Ted and Evan were. The boys had skipped class to hide out with the girls. Ted and Evan jumped up to help us lie Jeff on my bed. I sunk to the floor.

Ted: Mickie, what happened?

Mickie: I-I don't know. We were waiting for John. He never came. Mike and Ryse showed up. Then… *shakes her head* I woke up.

Kelly: *wraps an arm around Mickie* Have you seen John?

Mickie: *shakes her head* No, he never came.

Candice: You may need to go check on him, honey.

Mickie: I will. I need some headache pills right now though.

Evan: Where are they?

Mickie: In the drawer on my laptop desk where my pencils are.

Evan got up and grabbed me some headache medicine. Ted handed me my water bottle. I took three and a chug of water.

Mickie: Thank you, boys.

Ted and Evan: You're welcome.

There was a groan coming from my bed. I turned around and saw Jeff stirring. I jumped up and sat down on the bed beside him.

Mickie: Jeffy? You ok?

Jeff: Yeah… *tries to sit up* Ow…no, I'm not.

Mickie: Just lie down big brother.

Jeff smiled and took my hand. I smiled softly and kissed his hand.

Mickie: Go back to sleep. The girls will watch you for me.

Jeff: Where are you going?

Mickie: I need to go see John, I'm worried about him.

Jeff: *sighs* Please be careful.

Mickie: I will be. *kisses his hand again* Sleep.

Jeff: Alright, hun.

Jeff rolled back over and fell asleep. Kelly got up and put her shoes on.

Kelly: You are not going alone.

Mickie: Thanks Kellz.

Kelly: No problem, now come on.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Kelly and I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the building. We went over to John's dorm. Apparently Randy and Cena had been moved over there. They stopped us when we reached the door.

Cena: Um, no girls allowed.

Mickie: I'm going in whether you two like it or not.

Randy: *grabs her arm* No, you aren't.

Mickie: *pulls her arm away* Do not touch me.

Randy: You aren't getting in, Mickie.

Mickie: Watch me, Orton.

I pushed past him and Cena. Kelly followed me.

Kelly: They're acting so strange.

Mickie: I just hope Johnny's ok.

Kelly: Do you think he will be.

Mickie: God, I hope so, Kellz.

Kelly: Me too.

We made it to John's room. I knocked then stepped back waiting. I heard a loud sigh and then the unlocking of locks. John opened the door.

Morrison: What? *snaps*

My mouth fell to the ground. John looked completely different. He looked like a little Shawn.

Morrison: Mickie, what the hell do you want?

Mickie: I-I wanted to ch-check on you, Jo-Johnny…

Morrison: I'm fine. Bye.

John started to close the door. I choked back a sob. John looked at me once more before he closed the door. I fell to my knees crying. Kelly bent down and hugged me. That couldn't be my John. My John was never an asshole. I heard a door open, but I had my eyes closed so I didn't know whose it was until I felt arms wrap around me that weren't Kelly's.

Mickie: *gasps and looks up* John?

Morrison: I'm so sorry. *crying*

Mickie: Johnny, OMG…*hugs him* What happened?

Morrison: I don't remember, baby.

Mickie: This is fucking crazy, John.

Morrison: I know. Come in for a minute. You too, Kelly.

Kelly and I nodded and walked into John's dorm room. John closed the door and locked it. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I melted immediately.

Morrison: *pulls back a little* Marry me?

Mickie: …but…Mike said you sold…

Morrison: No, I could never do that. I saw the ring and I couldn't. Then when I saw you, you broke whatever spell was on me. You saved me, Mickie. So please marry me.

Mickie: Of course I'll marry you. *hugs him tight*

Morrison: I love you, so damn much.

Mickie: I love you, too. *kisses him*

Morrison: I hate to pull away from you, but you need to go before you two get caught.

I nodded. John kissed me one more time before Kelly and I left. When we did leave I saw Cena and Randy talking to Jack and Cody. They did not look like themselves. We walked out the door and through the four of them. Cena grabbed our arms and pulled us into the middle of them.

Cena: You're going to the dean, James.

Mickie: No way in hell. *tries to leave*

Cody: Look, you know the rules.

Mickie: You know they're stupid, Cody. What is your problem?

Jack: We're just following the rules, Mickie.

Kelly: Yeah, but you don't need to be so forceful.

Randy: It's our job to be forceful.

Kelly: Job? I thought your job was to be Cena's bitch.

I stifled a laugh. Randy narrowed his eyes at Kelly. Cena's sparkle in his eyes seemed to return. I looked at him. There was a smile in his eyes. The way he was looking at Randy.

Mickie: John…you're dating Randy aren't you?

Cena: Huh? What? I…uh…well…

Mickie: You are! Why didn't we see it before?

Randy: Shut up, James.

Mickie: You're breaking the rules by dating you know that Randy?

Randy tried to keep the glare but it started to falter. He ripped his sight from us and started walking inside. John looked from Kelly and I to Randy. He elected to follow Randy. I smirked and took Kelly's hand. We started back to the dorm with Jack and Cody following us.

Kelly: Look why don't you two go find a tree and make out behind it.

Cody: That's not cool.

Kelly: But it's true, right?

Jack: NO!

Kelly: Sure it's not sweetheart.

Kelly always seemed to get Jack worked up. It's probably because she knows her brother's buttons.

Jack: Why don't you just shut the hell up, Kelly.

Kelly: Because you and I both know that I'm right, Jack. We both know that you'd love to have Cody flat on his back begging for more.

Jack straight up blushed. Cody's mouth dropped open like it always does when he shocked. The lisp even came out to play. Jack's did too.

Cody: Jack, you like me?

Jack: Yeah… I do… *nods*

Cody: Why thidn't you thell me?

Jack: Becauthe I didn't think you liked me…

Cody: But I do, Thwagger, you dork.

Kelly and I were rolling. The lisps were tho, excuse me, so damn cute.

Jack: Thut up!

Kelly: No, it's tho funny! OMG! I lisped!

Jack: You're a bith, Kelly.

Kelly: Love you, Jack.

Jack: Whatever. Come on, Cody.


	11. Chapter 11

Cody shook his head and followed Jack. Kelly and I eventually stopped laughing. We walked back to my dorm room. When we got there Jeff, Ted and Evan were gone. Candice was out cold. Kelly and I ran over to her trying to wake her.

Kelly: OMG! Candice! Wake up!  
Candice doesn't wake up.  
Mickie: Sorry Candice. *splashes water on Candice*  
Candice: *sits up sputtering* TEDDY!  
Mickie: Candi, calm down. What happened?  
Candice: *crying* I don't know. People came in and took Teddy and Evan from me and Jeff too. Then Michelle slapped hell out of me. It was so hard I fell. I don't remember what happened after that.  
Mickie: *hugs Candice* We'll go find him, honey. Don't worry.

Kelly was trying not break, but she did. I pulled her into my arms too. I knew we needed to go find the boys right then. We couldn't dawdle.

Mickie: Come on girls, get up. Let's go get your boys back.

Kelly and Candice nodded. They got up and the three of us left the room after Candice pulled on a different shirt since the other one was soaked because of me…oops…

We ran back to the boys dorm's. I could hear Jack and Cody talking. I then heard Randy and John arguing.

Randy: We've tried so hard to keep it a secret.  
John: Is it so bad that people know? They don't give a damn, Randy.  
Randy: John, we swore we wouldn't broadcast it.  
John: Baby, I love you. I want to shout that from the damn rooftop. Are you going to hate me if I do?  
Randy: *sighs* Well no, but…JC…  
John: What RKO?  
Randy: Forget about it. *pushes him against the wall and kisses hell out of him*

They were making out right in front of us. I was speechless. If we weren't women on a mission I would have been filming that shit. That also told me that John and Randy were good guys again. I coughed and Randy pulled away from John. He bit his bottom lip. John took his hand trying to keep him from running.

Mickie: *pretends nothing is going on* We need your help.  
John: Us? Why?  
Mickie: Because you two are good actors.  
Randy: *low voice* What's going on?  
Mickie: The dean has our boys or their boys… I need to go check John…

I started running to John's room. The door was open and John wasn't inside. I knew that the dean had something to do with it. John hadn't liked the dean since the day he had arrived. I didn't know why but I would eventually.

Kelly: Mickie! *runs up behind her*  
Mickie: That jackass has my fiancé.  
Candice: Then let's go get him back.  
Mickie: *turns around and looks at John C. and Randy* Help me? Help us? Please?

Randy and John looked at each other. John turned on the puppy dog eyes. Randy rolled his eyes and smiled at John. He put an arm around John's shoulder and cupped the back of his neck. John bit his lip and leaned into his touch.

Randy: I know I would be lost without John so *looks at the three girls* what do you need us to do?  
Mickie: *smiles* Trick the dean into giving us our boys' location.  
John: We can do that R.  
Randy: We sure can, baby.

Candice, Kelly and I almost squealed. John and Randy were so damn cute. We hugged them then we huddled up and came up with a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile in the dean's office the boys were getting in big trouble. They were all in chairs and Shawn was standing in front of them looking plenty pissed.

Shawn: You three have broken the rules. And you *looks right at John* I told you to stay away from that tramp.  
Morrison: She's not a tramp! *glares*  
Shawn: *grabs John by the throat* You just want me to slap you. You're pushing my buttons on purpose boy. You know that little bitch has been turning you into a delinquent. I've seen it. Your brother sees it.  
Morrison: *gasps out* Because you drugged him. You never would have done that before, dad…  
Ted and Evan: Dad! He's your father! *totally shocked and freaked out*

Shawn let go of John's throat. John fought to get his breathing back to normal.

Morrison: Yeah…he's my dad… *trying to catch his breath*  
Ted: OMG, that's crazy dude.  
Morrison: He used to be a nice guy, a pastor, but now-now he's just an asshole. *coughs*  
Shawn: Watch your mouth, John.  
Morrison: Why, so you can slap it again?  
Shawn: Because you were told to you insolent brat.  
Morrison: Go to hell, dad.

Shawn slapped John again. John clenched his jaw and said nothing. Evan and Ted gasped. Mike and two others came in.

Shawn: This time you will do as you are told, John. *pulls out another needle*  
Morrison: That shit didn't work last time.  
Shawn: This is different son. *injects John with the liquid*

John screamed. The liquid was burning him. The others did the same to Ted and Evan. They screamed as well. When all the liquid was emptied from the needle they were thrown to the floor. None of them moved. They had no strength.

Morrison: Teddy… Evan… don't fall asleep. *trying to stay awake*  
Ted: John, I'm so tired…  
Evan: I can't stay awake, John…  
Morrison: Try. For the sake of the girls, try.  
Evan: It's so hard, John… *sleepy*  
Morrison: Fight Ev. Fight for Kelly.  
Ted: We can't, John. We…we…  
Morrison: Teddy, Teddy you have to stay awake for Candi. You have to please.

John's fight was futile. Evan and Ted drifted off to sleep. John refused to fall asleep, but it was getting to him. He looked up at Shawn.

Morrison: I hate you.  
Shawn: I know. A man came up beside Shawn.  
Man: Hello, John. *evil smirk*  
Morrison: You. You did this to my dad… *fighting to stay awake*  
Man: Ah I didn't do anything bad. He's so much better this way. *wraps an arm around Shawn*  
Morrison: No…he's not…  
Shawn: Sleep, Johnny. Just sleep.  
Morrison: No… dad, no… *drifts off to sleep*


	13. Chapter 13

While John C. and Randy had gone to do our bidding, we were looking for Jeff. We ran down a corridor and heard banging. I froze.

Mickie: Something is in that trash can…

Candice: What? *stops*

Kelly: Do we go look?

Mickie: Yeah, let's go look…

We walked over to the trash can. There was a lock on it.

Mickie: Is someone in there?

Jeff: MICKIE! GET ME OUT!

Mickie: Jeffy! OMG! Hold on!

We looked around for something to break the lock with. Candice picked up a hammer. I took it from her and banged on the lock. Eventually it broke; I opened the lid. Jeff looked horrible. He had cuts all over.

Mickie: OMG, Jeffy!

Jeff: Mickie, help me.

Mickie: Alright big brother.

I reached in to help him out, but a little mutant popped up and slammed the lid beside me down. I squeaked and jumped back. Jeff was half way out. The little mutant said something in gibberish then he popped Jeff on the head with a hammer. Candice and Kelly screamed.

Hornswoggle: AH! *throws the hammer and Mickie and misses*

Kelly: What the hell is that!

Candice: I don't know, but kill it!

Mickie: OMG.

I hit the mutant on the head and he fell into the trash can. I pulled Jeff out with the help of Candice and Kelly. He was bleeding but alive. I closed the lid back and we got the hell out of there and started back to my dorm room.

Mickie: This is bullshit! What is going on!

Candice: I don't know.

Kelly: Is Jeff going to be alright?

Mickie: I hope so, Kellz. *stops suddenly*

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I had seen John. I yelled out to him and took off. I followed John. I could hear Candice and Kelly behind me. Jeff, who had woke up when I yelled out, was running with them.

Mickie: John! John! Jo- *screams!*

Jeff: Mickie!

The floor just decided it wanted to eat me. Now of all times. Kelly, Candice and I fell. I blacked out when we hit the bottom.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up two hours later in a chair with bruises on my arms and legs. I looked around the room. We had somehow made it to the dean's office.

Mickie: Holy shit, my head hurts…  
Shawn: When are you going to learn to watch your mouth little girl?

I looked up and sort of saw Shawn, but my vision was really fuzzy so I really didn't.

Mickie: Where am I?  
Shawn: You're in my office, Mickie.  
Mickie: Ok, new question, WHY?  
Shawn: Because I'm going to get rid of you.  
Mickie: …excuse me?  
Shawn: *laughs with no humor* Again you say that.  
Mickie: Why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you?  
Shawn: You've turned my son into a delinquent.  
Mickie: Son… *confused*

Shawn waved his hand and there was my John. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. John was unconscious.

Mickie: OMG…John? John is your son? B-but his dad loves me!  
Shawn: No Mickie, I don't.  
Mickie: *starting to freak out* Shawn, please! Please listen to me! You like me. You've always liked me. Please don't kill me!  
Shawn: *puts a hand over her mouth and pets her head trying to calm her* Hush dear, you'll wake John. I don't want to scare him.

I was crying behind his hand. I really was so afraid for my life. Candice and Kelly were still out. I heard someone walk into the room.

_Shawn, is this her?_  
Shawn: Yes, this is her. *pulls his hand away*  
_Hmmm, she looks like someone that would want to take him away from us._  
Mickie: Um, who they hell are you?  
_*laughs* I am someone that loves John like a son._  
Mickie: But who are you?


	15. Chapter 15

The man laughed at me. I was not trying to be funny. I am so pouting right now… oops sorry I'm getting off track. Anyways, the man laughed at me then he walked out of the shadows. I gasped and tried to back up in my chair, but um…yeah, I was in a chair…

Hunter: Hello, Mickie.  
Mickie: I do not like you.  
Hunter: Ah, why not honey? *evil smirk*  
Mickie: Um…you tried to drown me!

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, my adopted mother's first husband, tried to drown me in the bathtub at the young age of six. Um, I'm sorry I was crying, but the water was too damn hot.

Hunter: Are you alright, Mickie? *walks over to her*  
Mickie: Please get away from me. *still trying to backup*  
Hunter: Hush baby, *caresses her cheek* I won't hurt you even though I should have all those years ago.  
Mickie: I thought you were my father. I tried to forgive you. I told myself it was my fault. All daddies love their daughters. You made me hate men. You bastard!

That was not a good word to use at that moment because Hunter's hand was still on my cheek. His hand moved to my neck and his other one joined. I couldn't breathe. The room started to get fuzzy. I was getting choked out…no, I was getting murdered! I tried to scream, but Shawn's hand was back on my mouth. Tears started to roll down my face. Hunter was enjoying this. He was fucking enjoying this. And Shawn! Shawn loved me! Shawn has always told me that he thought I was making John a better person. I heard a door open and I prayed my savior was coming. Prayers are a really good thing, I hope you know that.

Lillian: Shawn! Hunter! What the hell!

It was Lillian Michaels-Garcia, Mike's mother. That angel of a woman that loved me like her own daughter. Lillian walked over and pulled Shawn away from me. Hunter stopped choking me instead he just placed his hands on my shoulders.

Lillian: Micks, are you ok baby?  
Hunter: She's fine; aren't you?

I shook my head no. Lillian pushed Hunter away from me then she helped me out of the chair. I immediately ran over to John.

Mickie: Johnny? Johnny? Wake up, baby. *shaking him*  
Lillian: What the hell did you do to John, Shawn!  
Shawn: I…uh…I… *looks at Hunter*  
Hunter: What the hell are you doing here, Lillian?  
Lillian: I came to visit my sons. I find one drugged and the other unconscious. *turns back to Shawn* And you, I thought you said you loved Mickie. What the hell?

Shawn couldn't speak. He was starting to break or come out of whatever had been effecting his mind. Lillian saw this. She turned back to Hunter and stared him down.

Lillian: You drugged him didn't you? Your own boyfriend.  
Hunter: Lil, listen. It's not what you think.  
Lillian: Then what the hell is it, Hunter! Shawn would have never done this! You jackass.  
Hunter: Lillian, watch the name calling.  
Lillian: Hunter, turn around. You're under arrest for drug trafficking, attempted murder among many other charges.

Shawn fell to his knees and screamed. His head was hurting. I looked up from John and Lillian looked away from Hunter. Hunter actually looked scared. Shawn clawed at his head then he fell over. No one moved until I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled over to him.

Mickie: Shawn…  
Shawn: *whimpers* Mickie, it hurts.  
Mickie: Oh god… Lillian, call an ambulance. It's going to be okay, Shawn. *rubs his shoulder*  
Shawn: Mickie, I'm so sorry. *trembling*  
Mickie: Shh, not right now. It'll be alright. It wasn't your fault.

Lillian called the paramedics. Hunter was seriously freaking out.

Hunter: This wasn't supposed to happen. He said it wouldn't happen. He promised. *whispering*  
Lillian: Who? *staring at Hunter*  
Hunter: My brother, Mark, he said Shawn would be ok. He said nothing would happen to him. *almost in tears*  
Lillian: Where's your brother, Hunter?  
Hunter: West 23rd street.  
Lillian: Is there an antidote?  
Hunter: I always keep some on me just in case.  
Lillian: Give it to, Mickie.

Hunter did as he was told. I helped Shawn drink it. He started to cough then he passed out. I looked to Hunter.

Hunter: That's supposed to happen. It counteracts the drug.  
Mickie: Will my Johnny be ok? *glares at him*  
Hunter: John will be fine. He was just given sleeping pills crushed up and made into a liquid.  
Mickie: You're a real bastard you know that? *sneers*


	16. Chapter 16

Hunter hung his head. I gently laid Shawn back on the floor then crawled back over to John. Candice and Kelly were starting to come around.

Candice: Where are we?  
Kelly: It looks like the dean's office…  
Candice: *looks around* Teddy!  
Kelly: OMG Evan!

Kelly and Candice got up and ran over to their boys. They shook them, but the boys wouldn't wake up. They looked over to me.

Candice: Mickie, what's wrong with them?  
Kelly: Why aren't they waking up?  
Mickie: Sleeping pills. They'll wake up. They'll be ok. *caressing John's cheek* You'll be okay baby.  
Candice: This is fucking crazy.  
Kelly: That's an understatement.

The door busted open and in came John C., Randy, Jeff and Mike, not Miz. It was definitely Mike.

Mike: Mom!  
Lillian: Mikey! *hugs him* OMG, baby. Are you alright?  
Mike: I am now, mom. What happened to dad? Is he ok?  
Lillian: He will be baby. *kisses his forehead*  
Jeff: Mickie!  
Mickie: Jeffy! *gets up and runs over to him*  
Jeff: *hugs her* I was so worried.  
Mickie: *sniffles* Me too. I was so freaking scared.  
Jeff: *pulls back and looks at her* Honey, your neck…what…  
Mickie: Attempted murder sucks.  
Jeff: OMG.  
Randy: *rushes over to Ted* Is he okay?  
Candice: They gave him sleeping pills. Mickie said he'll be fine.  
Randy: Good. *sighs* Are you alright?  
Candice: I'm ok, Randy.  
Randy: I've never told you this, but you're really good to my brother. I appreciate it.  
Candice: I love him.  
Randy: He loves you, too.  
John: *walks over and sits by Kelly* Hey little sis.  
Kelly: Hi, John.  
John: He ok?  
Kelly: He will be.  
John: Are you ok?  
Kelly: Maybe?  
John: Poor kid. *kisses her cheek*  
Kelly: Where's Jack?  
John: With Cody…still…  
Kelly: *giggles* At least he has someone to love.  
John: Yeah, at least there's that.

There were two distinct groans. Candice squealed and hugged Teddy. He looked like he was being choked.

Teddy: Candi, I can't breathe…  
Candice: I thought you'd left me. *almost in tears*  
Teddy: I'm going to leave you if I don't get air.  
Candice: Oh, sorry. *lets go*  
Teddy: *slowly sits up then pulls Candice into his arms* Je ne te quitterai jamais. (Translation: I'd never leave you.)  
Candice: *sniffles* I love you, Teddy.  
Teddy: I love you, too, baby. *kisses her temple*

Randy smiled. A few steps away from them Evan slowly sat up.

Evan: My head hurts.  
Kelly: My poor baby. *hugs him*  
Evan: It suddenly feels much better. *smiles and hugs her back*  
Kelly: I was so worried.  
Evan: I'm sorry I worried you.  
Kelly: *laughs sadly* You're ok. That's all that matters.  
Evan: I love you, Kelly.  
Kelly: I love you, Evan.

Evan kissed her softly. John C. gave a soft smile and moved to lean on Randy. Randy chuckled and moved so John C. could lay his head in his lap. About three feet from that my John was still out. I pulled away from Jeff and walked over to him. I fell to my knees in front of him and pulled his head onto my lap.

Mickie: I'd love it if you woke up now. You're really worrying me. *silently starts to cry*


	17. Chapter 17  The End

A tear drop fell on John's head. He scrunched up his face.

Morrison: Mind not crying on my face? *whispers*  
Mickie: Well excuse the…Johnny… *looks down*  
Morrison: Hey, beautiful.  
Mickie: OMG, Johnny! *hugs him gently*  
Morrison: I'm right here, baby. Don't cry. *hugs her back*  
Mickie: I thought I lost you.  
Morrison: You can't lose me. *smiles*  
Mickie: Good to know, baby.  
Mike: Johnny!  
Morrison: *pulls back a little* Mikey! You're alright.  
Mike: *runs over and hugs John* Yeah, so are you.  
Morrison: I'm fine man. A little battered and bruised. Um speaking of bruises. *pulls away from Mike and looks at Mickie's neck* Who did this? *growls*  
Mickie: Hunter did it. *no hesitation*  
Morrison: HUNTER! I'm going to fucking kill you! *evil glare*  
Lillian: John! Watch your language!  
Morrison: He tried to kill my Mickie! *pulls Mickie protectively close*  
Lillian: I know, I stopped him.  
Morrison: Oh…hi mom!  
Lillian: *shakes her head and laughs* Hi, John.  
Morrison: *looks around and see Shawn* OMG! What happened to dad!  
Lillian: Hunter, again.  
Morrison: Can I kill him?  
Mickie: No.  
Mike: Uh-uh, no death for brother.  
Mickie: No, no jail for fiancé.  
Morrison: *smiles* Okay, I won't. *kisses Mickie's temple and hugs Mike*

Jeff walked over and sat down with us. I pulled him into another hug. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Mickie: Hey, John.  
Morrison: Yeah, baby?  
Mickie: This is a great story to tell.  
Morrison: *laughs* Yeah, I guess it is.

The ambulance eventually came. Shawn didn't get in trouble, but Hunter did as did Mark, Hunter's brother. Hunter was sentenced to 25 years no parole and Mark got 10 years with a chance at parole in 8. We all graduated which was fun. Candice and Teddy got married and had a beautiful little boy. Kelly and Evan married and had a baby girl. Mike married Maryse. Lillian and Shawn remarried and Shawn went back to being a pastor. Cena and Orton moved to St. Louis and opened a bakery. Cody and Jack moved to Florida and opened a school for the lispy. They're still working on the name. John and I married and moved next door to his parents. Jeff moved in beside us as did my little sister Maria and his big brother Matt. Jeff married Michelle who stills apologizes for knocking Candice out. I find it a little funny now. Yeah, life's good. Really good.

~The End~


End file.
